Welcome to Smallville
by sierramc89
Summary: Buffy, Faith, Willow and Kennedy go to Smallville. They meet up with Kennedy's old friend Clark Kent, and his friends. Then something attacks, forcing them all to share their secrets and work together to stop this monster before it kills them all.
1. Welcome to Smallville

**Ok so I haven't written a story in a while and I really hope you like it! **

**Summary: After Buffy defeated the first and Sunnydale was no more, the gang needed some place to go. While all the others went to London with Giles, Buffy, Faith and Willow went with Kennedy to her home town Smallville, Kansas. It was now the summer and Kennedy's family were on vacation, leaving the house completely empty. They all planned on staying there for the duration of the summer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything so PLEASE don't sue me. Thanks!**

**Reviews: Are wanted please let me know what you think. If people do not review I will think no one is reading it and I will feel no need to continue it. So yes PLEASE review.**

**Parings: Willow and Kennedy, Lois and Clark, Bart and Chloe**

**Description: Buffy, Faith, Willow and Kennedy go to Smallville for the summer.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a bright sunny afternoon when they arrived at the airport in Smallville, Kansas. After collecting there bags, Buffy, Faith, Willow and Kennedy caught a cab to take them to there new home. (Well at least for the next three months or so) After arriving and paying the taxi driver they all headed to there respective rooms to unpack there things, and then headed for the kitchen.

"Sweetie there's no food in this kitchen." complained a very hungry Willow

"I know, I'm sorry my parents are horrible cooks so the always order in." Kennedy slowly walked over to her pouting girlfriend and rubbed her stomach. "How about we order some pizza for tonight, we can go to the supermarket tomorrow."

Instantly perking up she nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement and she turned to the two people now entering the kitchen. "Hey Buffy, Faith is pizza ok with you two for tonight."

"Yep sounds good to me." Buffy replied

"As long as I don't have cook anything, it's fine with me." Faith chimed in looking in no mood to do anything that could be considered manual labor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating there pizza, they all went into the living room to sit down.

"WOW, I'm stuffed." Willow commented as she rested her head in her girlfriends lap

"Me too" Kennedy said as she laid her head back on the back of the couch. Almost immediately picking it back up again she said, "Hey so I was thinking of going down to this coffee house that I know of tomorrow. It's called the Talon, my old friend Clark Kent works there and I was thinking it might be nice to stop by and say hey. Would you guys like to come?"

"Sure, I'm in" stated Faith casually gazing in Buffy's direction as she responded with just a nod, obviously to exhausted to be bothered with a proper response.

"Alright, just make sure you two are ready by twelve okay" she said not letting the twos previous track for running late escape her memory. Kennedy softly shook her sleeping girlfriend awake, and after saying "Goodnight" to Buffy and Faith dragged her off to there bedroom. Buffy and Faith not far behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknowingly to the four girls they were being watched. Behind the window on the far left side of the living room stood a figure, and the only thing visible were its eyes. They were glowing abnormally green. However within a matter of seconds after the girls had gone to bed they vanished, along with the barely visible silhouette of its body. Leaving nothing but the whistling wind, and rustling leave in its wake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok well I hoped you liked it. Please review the next chapter should be posted soon.**

**Spoilers for the next chapter: Next chapter they will all meet Clark Kent and some other characters of the Smallville cast. Along with this creature still following them around unnoticed by anyone. Next chapter you might get to find out what this thing is. All those Smallville fans reading this story don't worry next chapter will have all that stuff.**


	2. The Talon

**This one I promise will be more interesting than the last one. Sorry about that but I just needed show how they got to Smallville, and set it up for this chapter. So I hope you like this one. Reviews PLEASE!! They are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything so PLEASE don't sue me. Thanks!**

**Description: Buffy, Faith, Willow and Kennedy go to the talon and meet up with one of Kennedy's old friends Clark Kent. Other characters are introduced.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Buffy awoke to the sun shining beautifully through her bedroom window. She lazily rolled over and stared at the clock, it was a little after ten. 'Well I better get now' she thought to herself as she rolled out of bed. She slowly walked out of her room and headed to Willow and Kennedy's bedroom and knocked on the door. After knocking a few times and receiving no answer she concluded that they were not here. 'Oh well I wonder if faith is up yet, probably not she is so lazy' she chuckled to herself. Arriving at Faith's door she knocked once and entered. She had to restrain herself for bursting out laughing at the sight she saw, Faith apparently had fallen off the bed in the middle of the night. Her head rested on the floor upside down, with her arms draped sluggishly around her head. What part of her body that was still on the bed was sprawled out carelessly. Buffy took a few steps toward her sleeping friend, and placed her mouth dangerously close to her ear.

"WAKE UP" she yelled instantly bouncing back as Faith jumped in terror.

"Geeze Buffy!" You want to scare me to death; I could have killed you just then." She spat out, a little angry that Buffy had caught her at such a vulnerable time.

"Sorry" she apologized between laughs, "I just couldn't help myself"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the little 'incident' that morning both girls went and took showers and readied themselves for the rest of the day. After Willow and Kennedy had arrived back home they jumped in the car and made there way to the coffee house. The smell of fresh coffee met there noses as they walked into The Talon.

"Mummm that smells good I am going order myself a cup; you guys want some?" Buffy asked. After everyone had given her their orders she turned around and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, may I help you." said the girl behind the counter. She was about 5 inches taller than Buffy with wavy long chestnut brown hair. She looked just a little bit younger than herself and was wearing a red v cut t-shirt and jeans with an apron tied around her waist.

"Uh yes I would like to order some coffee…" she paused.

"Well you've come to the right place, what can I get for you" the girl joked as she started to prepare the orders. After loading all the drinks onto the tray she handed it to Buffy, "Have and nice day" the girl politely uttered and Buffy took the tray and walked over to the table.

"Thanks" Faith said eagerly grabbing her cup of coffee.

"So where's your friend" asked Willow as Kennedy looked in the direction of the door.

Kennedy was anxious to see Clark. She had no feelings for him in that way, I mean hello she was gay, but after moving and saying a quick goodbye she had not really had much contact with him. She couldn't tell him that she was a slayer, which meant she would have to lie, and she wasn't sure she could keep that up for long.

"Not sure he should be here though" as she thought back to before she left Smallville he had mentioned he would have a summer job here. As she said this, the door to the back swung open and a very handsome, approximately 6'3 male with chocolate brown hair stepped out behind the counter. Kennedy heard the swinging of the door and turned,

"That's him" she stated excitedly as she rose from her seat and walked over to him. He had his back turned to her when she reached the counter. "Clark……Clark Kent" she said taping him on his back.

Who could that be he thought? Her voice sounds really familiar, and as he turned to her his face lit up in surprise. "Kennedy!" he yelled as he scooted out from behind the counter and gave her a great big hug. "What are you doing here, I thought you moved?" he asked

"Yea….I did, but some friends and I decided to come here and stay for the summer." She replied. "Come, I want you to meet my friends!" Kennedy said as she took his hand and dragged him over to the place where they were all sitting.

"Hey everyone this is Clark" she said as they all waved a hello.

"Clark this is Faith, Buffy and my girlfriend Willow." she pointed individually to each one as she said their name. Now normally some people are caught a bit off guard at finding out that Kennedy has a girlfriend, but Clark already knew what team she was playing for so it came as no surprise. As Kennedy introduced them he couldn't help but notice how astonishingly beautiful all her friends were. Faith had dark brown loosely curled hair almost black, it hung carelessly draped over her shoulders, and she wore a tan tank-top with leather pants. Buffy on the other hand was a petite blonde, wearing light blue jeans, and a white blouse. Which was covered by a black leather jacket, with her hair neatly pulled back into a pony tail. Willow was a little bigger than Buffy however still very small. She had flaming red hair and wore blue jeans with a dark blue skin tight t-shirt.

"Hello" he answered back waving to all of them

"Would you like to join us" Willow asked as she pointed to an open seat next to Faith

"Oh I would love to ….but unfortunately I am working right now. But if you guys would like to hang out some friends and I were planning on going bowling later…would you like to join us?" Asked Clark hoping they would agree he really wanted to catch up with Kennedy.

Just then the lady who had taken Buffy's order at the counter walked over towards there table. "Hey Smallville, I know you want to sit here and flirt all day but we have orders to fill." She said pointedly throwing him an annoyed glance.

"Hey Lois, this is Kennedy she used to live her, and these are her friends…" wracking his brain to remember there names, "Faith, Willow and Buffy right?" he asked Kennedy as she gave him a little nod. "Everyone this is Lois Lane she is……well depending on what days you catch us my friend" he laughed jokingly giving Lois a slight push.

Let's just say Willow wasn't the only one who caught the obvious chemistry between the two friends.

"So…..I was just inviting them to come bowling with us tonight, your still in right?" he asked hoping she was. They had been hanging out a lot lately and he actually enjoyed her company….though he would never admit it.

"Yea as long as Chloe and Bart come, there is no way I am spending all night alone with you" she laughed

"So you guys in?" Clark asked as he turned to face the others

Kennedy gave everyone a slight glace before saying, "Sure well be there!"

After writing down where and when they would go bowling, the girls said goodbye to there new friends and headed home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well tonight should be fun." said Faith a couple hours later. She was not normally one to agree to such childish activities but hey they were on vacation might as well have some fun.

"Yea it should be…." said Kennedy while fixing herself a snack

"So what's this place called again?" asked Buffy

"It's called Fast Lanes and it's only a few blocks away from The Talon." answered Willow. She was generally excited about tonight she was glad to meet Kennedy's friends and was up to doing something that didn't revolve around saving the world.

The girls however didn't know that something had heard there entire conversation and was planning on crashing. Off in the shadows underneath the kitchen window crouched behind some bushes was the same figure from the previous night. He was carefully hidden but now his eyes were no longer glowing and you could see his sharp white fangs emerging over his bottom lip. You could tell just by looking in his eyes that he was getting hungry and was just itching for a fight. Tonight he planned on getting both.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I hoped you liked it. As I said sorry about the last chapter being so short but I hope this one more than made up for it. Please review and yet again I say that if I get no reviews I will think no one is reading it and will not continue. So please review.**

**Spoilers: Next Chapter I will introduce two more Smallville Characters. They will all go bowling. Still being watched by this thing however they will get a good look at him this time a fight will erupt and something will happen. New friends will be made and secrets shared. So please read THANKS!**


	3. Bowling

**Alright so the last two chapters I did not proof read. Yeah I know bad idea but well I did it; so this chapter I plan on proof reading before I post it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so PLEASE don't sue me. Thanks!**

**This chapter Buffy, Willow, Faith and Kennedy go bowling and meet up with Clark, Lois, Chloe and Bart. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

The two groups had planned to meet at Fast Lanes at 8:00. It was now 7:48 and Buffy, Willow, Kennedy and Faith were almost there. After pulling into the parking lot and entering the bowling alley, they all walked up to the counter to pay and get their shoes. As they were waiting by the counter Clark and Lois walked through the door, with two other people following closely behind them.

"Hey you guys…..glad you could make it" Clark said as they approached the girls. "This is Chloe and Bart….and you remember Lois" Clark said, as he pointed to the boy and the girl standing to his left.

"Nice to meet you both" Willow said as she moved forward shaking their hands. The two were both blonde and around the same height. The girl, Chloe came off as very confident, however she sensed deep down there were some insecurities she was trying to hide. Bart however seemed to be quite cocky, and very full of himself.

"Nice to meet you too!" flirted Bart as he held onto her hand a little longer than was needed.

As Kennedy witnessed this interaction she immediately stepped forward, sort of like marking her territory, and grabbed Willows open hand. "Sorry" she said glaring at him, "She's mine."

He dropped her hand, "That's ok with me……as long as you let me watch" he said eyeing them both suggestively.

"Bart!" Clark groaned, rubbing his forehead, as the rest of them just stared open mouthed.

"What?" Bart replied looking at him innocently

"No Clark that's ok, I know he was just kidding" Willow said looking in Bart's direction

"Yeah man, I was just kidding around", Bart announced as he punched Clark in the arm. 'Not'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After arriving at their lane and entering theirs names into the computer, it was time to bowl. Faith was first up, "Watch out…this could get ugly" she warned as she picked up a ball. Pulling her arm back and throwing it forward she released the ball (Unfortunately she was threw it a little too hard). Not to mention in the wrong direction, as the ball went flying away from the pins that she was supposed to be aiming for, and crashed into the pins two lanes over.

"Well at least I knocked down all the pins" she said shrugging her shoulders and picking up a new ball. Not bothering to notice everyone's mouths hanging open in disbelief.

'Wow!' Chloe thought. 'If I didn't know any better I'd swear she's been affected by the meteor rocks', she laughed to herself.

After Chloe and Kennedy had taken their turns, Bart stepped up ready to show everyone how it was done (or so he thought). He grabbed a ball, now he must have gotten a little over zealous, because as he walked up to the line he went a little too fast and accidentally crossed it, causing himself to slip and fall.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked, as she jumped up and rushed over to Bart.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm fine" he replied and he quickly stood up, brushing himself off. He had to admit his ego had been a little bruised after that one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the game was over, surprisingly it was Bart who took the gold. "So who's the man" he gloated as they walked away from the lane to return their shoes (his ego was now defiantly back to its original status).

"You're the man!" Lois responded rolling her eyes, incredibly sick of hearing him brag.

"Thanks, I know" he remarked setting his shoes on the counter

"Yeah, you're the man" agreed Buffy "I mean really you deserve some applause after that one!" he looked at her happily. "Seriously, who would have thought, that after that nasty fall or yours you would come back to win it all!" she teased, as he lowered his head in embarrassment.

They were all having a wonderful time, just hanging out. As they exited the building, they failed to notice the strange man watching their every move from afar. His eyes glowed green again, as saliva dripped from his mouth. "Well, this is going to fun!" he laughed, smiling evilly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay**, **I know I said the fight would happen this chapter but I just felt I should end it here. Sorry it took so long to get out, it's just the document would not add my stories. But now that it is working the next chapter should be out soon. Hope you liked this one! **


	4. The Fight

**So this is the fight, I hope you like it. I have never written a fight scene, before so I hope its okay. Reviews always wanted. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Description: The fight occurs, leaving everyone in confusion.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Buffy rounded the corner of the building with the others, her body unexpectedly slammed into something rather hard. "What the…." She started to say, but before she could finish she was knocked down by a fist colliding with her face.

"HEY! What's your problem?" yelled Bart. As he was about to step forward Faith placed a hand in front of his chest.

"Don't" she warned. For she had noticed something he hadn't. A pair of glistening white fangs were clearly visible in his open mouth. It was indeed a vampire, and knowing perfectly well that he was not prepared to face what was standing before them, she placed herself in front of him.

Chloe looked toward the man. She noticed that his eyes were glowing a vibrant shade of green. Now, there was only one thing she knew that could do that. Slowly leaning into Clark she whispered "Clark look at his eyes, he's been infected by the meteor rock. You've got to do something!"

In that instant the vampires head whipped toward the two. "So, I see you know what's happened to me." He said, staring at the pair of wide eyed teenagers.

_FLASHBACK_

_After the vampire had enjoyed his meal he rose from his position on the floor. Except for about a dozen rows of corn, the room seemed to be relatively empty. He stalked towards the first row, eyeing the corn curiously. Suddenly, a steady beeping caught his attention. Looking upwards he noticed a pair of flashing red lights. Before he knew what was happening a green mist showered down on him. Unsure of exactly what was happening he stood there breathing it in. After a few confused moments, his head started to spin. Giving into the dizziness, he let him self fall to the floor, unconscious and unaware of what he would wake up to._

_END FLASHBACK _

"Willow, get them out of here" Buffy demanded, returning to her feet, refusing to look away from the monster in front of them. Before Willow had time to respond, the monster lunged at Faith, grabbing hold of her arms, and sending her violently to the ground.

Clark felt himself getting angrier by the minute. As he was about to step in and 'save the day', Kennedy beat him to it. Jumping forward, and striking the meteor vamp hard in the chest, she caught both the vamp and Clark, by surprise. He stumbled backwards, but not nearly enough to throw him off. In the best attempt of retaliation, he threw his stone like fist into her face, and watched with smug satisfaction as she hit the hard concrete.

Now Buffy entered the fight. She charged forward, blocking his first swing. Jumping into a back flip, she brought her boot to his face, hitting him square in the jaw. This time the impact was strong enough to knock him to the ground.

"Why can't I have just one day without you guys attacking me? Seriously will you ever leave us alone? I mean I moved, I destroyed the first evil, and yet here you are……again!" Buffy said, a little annoyed

At this point, the vampire was pissed. He jumped up, and with full force kicked Buffy, causing her to fly backwards. Clark instinctively sped towards her and caught her, before she hit the ground.

Bart not being one to just sit on the sidelines, super sped in the direction of the 'man'. Before he knew what was happening, he was plummeting face first toward the ground at an astonishing pace.

He waited for his body to collide the ground but the pain never came. He opened one eye cautiously, he saw the ground merely inches away from his face. He was then carefully lowered to the ground. Looking up expecting to see Clark, he instead saw Willow a few feet away from him; her hands were outstretched slowly lowering towards her sides. He gave her a sideways glance, knowing nothing of what was going on. Perhaps he had hit the ground and was unconscious or something. Either that or I just did a bunch of drugs, he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Lois and Chloe had backed away a look of bewilderment on their faces. Chloe knew of Clark and Bart's powers; yet she had not expected that these girls would have powers as well.

Lois on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. She didn't even know things like this existed. She could tell by things she had read and movies she'd seen that this 'man' was a vampire. But since when were they real, and Clark, what was he? So far he could run insanely fast. Being that is was Smallville she doubted that it ended there. What else could he do that she did not know about?'

Clark set Buffy down and rushed toward the vampire followed closely by Bart. Both, running the fastest they could, hit him full force, and watched as he sky rocketed away from them into the next street.

"This isn't over!" he yelled angrily, in the group's direction, as he speed off into the night.

After they were sure he was far away, Kennedy turned toward everyone. "We need to talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I really hope you all liked it. I really like this chapter, I will be updating soon so please keep reading. Also PLEASE review I really! Appreciate them.**

**Spoiler: Next one they will have show and tell. **


	5. Show and Tell

**Sorry it took so long to update been busy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Description: So this chapter is all about unveiling secrets. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They all filed into the living room and took a seat. Nobody really said anything at first; they were all still trying to process what had just happened. Lois was the first one to speak.

"Okay….would someone please explain to me what the hell just happened!" she said looking around at the group.

"While I'm not exactly sure about everything, I can tell you that that thing was a vampire." answered Buffy, 'Well at least I think it was' she thought

"I don't know Buffy something was not right about it. For starters its eyes were green, his face was normal, and he could run at an alarming speed." Willow said.

"I have to agree with her B, something was definitely not right about that vamp." Faith confirmed.

"I think that he may have been infected by meteor rock." Chloe added, everyone's eyes now on her

"What do you mean?" Kennedy asked now jumping into this conversation.

"What she means is when we were little, there was a meteor shower. The meteors that came down that day had an abnormal affect on some people." Clark informed them.

"Is that what happened to you?" Kennedy asked

"No, I was not changed by the meteors, I came down with them. I am from a planet called Krypton, I'm an alien." He looked away from his friend, not sure the reaction he would get from her as well as everyone else.

"Yeah, well at least you're not green." Bart laughed trying to add some humor into the conversation.

"So you run extremely fast, is there anything else you can do?" asked Buffy wondering what else there could be.

"Well, I'm faster than a seeding bullet, impervious to harm, super strong, I have excellent hearing, and heat and x-ray vision." As he said the last one all the girls (not counting Chloe) uncomfortably folded their arms over their chest.

"Well you may be faster than a speeding bullet but you are in no way faster than me. You're looking at the fastest man on earth!" Bart bragged

"Right…." Faith said rolling her eyes. The next thing she knew Bart was sitting next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"You better believe it!" he uttered scooting closer to her.

"Get off me." She said as she threw him to the floor with as much strength as she could muster.

"Wow! Easy now I was just kidding, so what are you then because you are extremely strong for a girl, well for anyone actually." He asked

"Buffy, Kennedy and I are slayers. We along with many others were chosen to fight vampires, demons and anything else that threatens humanity. We have super strength, are practiced in martial arts, have superb reflexes, and heal faster than normal humans do." Faith explained.

"And I'm a witch." Willow added looking around the room.

"So that's what you did to me, you cast a spell!" Bart said finally everything falling into place.

"Yes, sorry about that I just didn't think you would have wanted to plummet face first into the solid ground." She said smiling.

"Hey I'm not complaining. I mean look at this face, would have been such a shame if anything had happened to it." he smirked in Willows direction.

'Wow, he is really full of himself' Willow thought

Off to the side was Lois. She was just staring in utter disbelief at what she was hearing. She didn't really care that Clark was an alien, the thing that bothered her the most was that he had lied to her this entire time. All these people had powers too, she had spent lots of time with Bart and now she found out he has powers as well. 'No wonder he is so cocky' she thought. These new girls they had powers too. 'Well it seems as if Chloe and I are the only ones who don't have any powers.' She thought. "So were you born with your powers then?" Lois asked Clark

He jumped at hearing her voice, he had completely forgotten that she was there. He turned to face her. "Yes I was. Are you okay with all of this?" he asked her. 'She had no idea that things like this existed, it must be a bit of a shock' he thought as she nodded.

"Yeah I mean I guess, I don't care that you are an alien your still the same Clark." She smiled at him.

Clark smiled to himself, he had been a little nervous about what she would think if she found out. But it seemed as if she was okay with it. "Well we better be getting back, its getting late, don't want my mom and dad to worry." He stated rising from his seat.

"What about the vampire? It's not going to stop there, its going to try again" Chloe said looking a little worried.

"Oh don't worry, vampires can under no circumstances enter a private residence without being invited in by someone who lives there." Willow assured them.

"Well that's good to know, know I don't have to worry about him attacking me in my sleep." Bart said laughing as Chloe gave a frightened look she had not thought about that.

"I think that tomorrow we all should get together and prepare to fight this vampire, because its going to be a lot more difficult that I originally thought and we will need all your help if we want succeed." Buffy said.

"Good idea, we should meet at my house. I have a huge barn that would be perfect." Clark suggested

"Okay sounds great." Buffy responded

After they had left, the four girls went to there separate rooms and readied for bed. Faith climbed in bed completely exhausted, "Well tomorrows going to be interesting" she said to herself before drifting off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so I hoped you like it. Sorry again if it's not as long as you wanted it to be. Next one will be longer I promise. Please Review they are always wanted.**

**SPOILER: Next one Clark learns how to use a stake, Chloe learns some spells, and Lois learns new fighting skills along with more. So please continue to read. Thanks **


	6. Practice

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read my story. I really appreciate the great reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Description: Okay so this chapter is just they all get together and prepare for the up coming fight.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay so what should we do first?" Chloe asked, as both groups stood together in the middle of Clark's barn.

"Well I think that Clark here needs to learn to use a stake properly. Since we have established that this thing is a vampire, unfortunately he moves to quickly for Faith, Kennedy or I to catch him, so you will probably have to do it." Buffy said looking to Clark as he nodded and stepped toward her.

"Hey remember me, your looking at the fastest man on earth here!" Bart said a little offended he prided himself on his speed.

"Sorry, your may be fast but after what I have learned about these meteor rocks and what they can do, I know that you are defiantly not strong enough to penetrate his skin." Buffy said as she walked with Clark out of the barn.

"Bart you can come with me. I'll work with you on your hand to hand combat. Maybe this time you won't go flying face first into the ground." Faith laughed and the others joined in.

"Hey as long Red's there to wave her magic wand I think I'll be fine." He said walking past her smiling.

"Yeah yeah, and maybe while I'm at it, I might be able to teach you some manners." Faith rolled her eyes as she followed him out of the barn.

"Okay so what about us?" Lois asked referring to her and Chloe.

"Well, Clark mentioned to me that you could 'hold your own' in a fight so I could work with you on your fighting as well." Kennedy suggested referring to Lois.

"Yeah well when your fathers a general in the army, something's bound to rub off." Lois stated while following Kennedy to the other side of the barn.

Now there was only Willow and Chloe left. Chloe didn't know this but Willow knew exactly what she wanted to do with Chloe. "Alright so I was thinking that I could teach you some spells, you know things that will help if during the fight the vampire turns on you."

"Oh alright that sounds great!" Chloe responded eager to learn some spells. She never said anything but after she had been possessed by that witch about a month she had been quite interested to learn more about magic, and now she was going to get some hands on experience.

"Okay well first I would like to teach you something very basic. But this isn't really the right spot is there somewhere else we could go?"

"How about up there?" She pointed to Clarks loft above them.

"That's perfect its away from all the fighting so we wont be interrupted."

They made there way up the stairs and into the loft. Willow noticed there were a lot of things up here. There was a desk, some shelves, a couch, and a coffee table. Along with many other things scatted randomly around the room. Willow walked over to the desk and picked up a pencil, then walked over and sat down on the couch motioning Chloe to do the same.

"Okay so the first thing we will try is floating a pencil. Now this is the first thing I learned and I think it's a perfect place to start."

"Okay so how do I do it?" Chloe asked completely unsure of where to start.

"Well you have to focus all your energy on it, picture in your mind what you want it to do. Then say this incantation '_levitali_' now normally this would be said in your mind but until you get the hang of it you should speak it aloud."

"Alright here goes." She set the pencil on the table and stared at it she tried to focus all her energy into making it float. After about 10 seconds of doing this she yelled "levitali" but nothing happened. She looked up at Willow in failure.

"That's okay it would have been a miracle if you had done it the first time. Go ahead keep trying." Willow assured her as Chloe turned her head toward the pencil determined to make it float.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Chloe and Willow were doing that Buffy and Clark were outside in the field next to the barn. They were standing next to an old scarecrow and Buffy was filling Clark in on all the aspects of staking.

"So all you have to do is put the stake through the vampire's heart?" Clark asked

"Well yes but you have to make sure you hit the right spot, and you also want to avoid being staked yourself believe me that hurts." She winched remembering the time it happened to her.

He laughed a little and looked up. "I'm impervious to harm remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right, well I guess you don't have to worry about the last one." She laughed again and handed him the stake. "Okay I want you to step back and throw the stake at the scarecrow, try to hit the heart as best as you can alright."

He nodded and stepped back. He raised the stake and threw it in the direction of the scarecrow. Unfortunately he fully missed the scarecrow and the stake went flying into the side of the barn. "Sorry!" he apologized and he ran to collect the stake.

"That's okay it was your first time no one expects you to be perfect." Buffy assured him. He returned to his original position ready to try again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith and Bart were on the opposite side of the barn as Buffy and Clark. They were standing a few feet from each other in fighting stance.

"Okay Bart lets see what you got." Faith taunted motioning he forward.

"Are you sure? I don't think you can handle this kind of a challenge." He laughed

"You know you could be right, but I think if I can handle you ego I can handle anything. Besides didn't anyone ever teach you never to mess with a slayer?" She smirked.

"Sorry, I must have been absent that day." He smiled, and in that instant he lunged forward and threw a punch at her face. Faith however was expecting this and blocked it with minimal effort. As she blocked his first punch he immediately threw another hitting her in the lower abdomen while swinging his leg under her feet so she tripped. She then fell to the ground in pain. He looked at her he thought slayers were supposed to be really strong. She just lied there motionless.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" He said instantly feeling guilty and bending down next to her.

"Here let me help you." he said offering her his hand.

When she didn't respond he felt worried she was just lying there facing the ground. Her left arm was clutching her stomach, and the other was lying carelessly on the ground. He reached out and grabbed her arm. At first lifeless, it then sprung to life and gripped his arm with full strength. She then flipped around and kicked him with both feet in the stomach sending him flying backward into the air, landing a few feet away in a pile of hay. Faith jumped up and strolled over to Bart grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey can't say I didn't warn you." Faith laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy and Lois were sitting on hay bails near an old broken down tractor. They had gone over there to work on combat but had been distracted with conversations of Clark. Lois was not quite sure how they had arrived at this conversation but none the less she was enjoying the information she was receiving on her favorite farm boy.

"Once we were playing tag at school, and I hopped the fence trying to prevent from being tagged, and Clark well when he tried to follow his shorts snagged on the barbed wire and were ripped off as he fell to the ground." Kennedy just managed to spit out as she burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What! I mean I knew he was a klutz but that is so embarrassing." Lois commented before she too began to laugh

"That wasn't even the worst part. His mother had sewn 'Clarkie' right in the middle of his underwear, for everyone to see. It became his nickname which of course he loathes." Kennedy added laughing more as memories from that day popped into her mind.

"That's good stuff I have got to remember that for the next time we get into another one of our arguments." She laughed and then Kennedy asked her something completely unexpected.

"Do you have a thing for Clark?" she asked. Lois was in no way expecting this but she could tell by the look on Kennedy's face that she was being serious.

"NO! Of course not, I can't stand him he drives me crazy. I mean come on I can not even stand to be in a room alone with him for to long, he's so annoying and controlling….", 'I was babbling and I couldn't stop. I have no idea why I reacted the way I did but I couldn't stop.', "Anyway no I don't like him."

'Okay that's odd she claims to have no feelings yet she is babbling on like she is nervous that I will discover the truth.', "Okay then just wondering." I said I have a feeling that maybe there is something she is not telling me but I didn't want to push it.

"Well as much as I have enjoyed this conversation we really should begin." With that Kennedy arose from her seat ready to start with the basics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Chloe yelled as she watched the pencil float a few inches off the table.

As she said that Clark along with all the others ran in their direction.

"Is everything okay?" he asked obviously worried.

"Oh yeah you guys sorry she just got a little excited, everything's fine" Willow said as she smiled looking toward Chloe.

"I floated the pencil!" Chloe spat out excitedly. After everyone realized that nothing was attacking, they relaxed.

"That's great Chloe, although try not to yell like that you almost gave me a heart attack!" Clark sighed glad that his friends we alright.

"Well I think we should rap it up for tonight." Buffy stated pulling on her jacket. "Its getting dark and we can work on more tomorrow."

"Would you all like to stay here for the night? I mean it is getting dark and we should probably stick together, we are more powerful that way." Clark suggested.

"Yeah I guess your right. But what about your mom won't she mind?" Buffy asked.

"No she will understand, so what do you say?" He looked around the room at everyone and received no objections. "Alright if you want to run home and pack an overnight bag I would do it soon before it gets dark." As he said this he instantly felt a strong gust of wind.

"Done!" Bart said smiling, as he was now holding onto a bag that moments before was not there.

"I didn't mean literally run." Clark commented rolling his eyes.

"Hey when you got it, why not flaunt it!" Bart bragged smiling.

"Show off!" Faith grunted as she exited the barn.

"See you soon 'Clarkie'." Lois taunted smiling at him, as she left him standing in the middle of the barn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so I hoped you liked it PLEASE! Review I love to get them thanks!**

**SPOILER: The next chapter will be the sleepover with teenage games and maybe even some deeper connections. HAHA please read you will love it!**


	7. Sleepover

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read my story. I really appreciate the great reviews. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Description: This chapter is about the group staying night all together in Clarks home. This could get interesting, I mean with this many young adults in one house you never know what could happen.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After picking up their overnight things they all convened at Clark's house. At the moment they were all sitting around the Kent's family living room finishing off what was left of their pizza.

"Mum that was good!" Clark stated as he rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.

"Yeah it was!" Buffy said as she sat back farther in her chair.

"Who knew that with you three ladies looking the way you do, you could eat all that!" Bart exclaimed, as looked toward the empty pizza boxes lying in front of them. "I mean you practically had a box a piece!"

"Yeah what pigs!" Willow laughed as she slapped her girlfriends' stomach.

"Ha very funny, it's not our fault we have extra fast metabolisms." Faith added

After that Mrs. Kent poked her head around the corner. Looking at Clark she said, "Clark I', going to bed, so you kids behave yourself and I will see you in the morning."

"Okay mom goodnight!" Clarks said as Mrs. Kent left disappeared from sight.

"So what should we do now?" Chloe asked looking around the room for suggestions.

"Movie?" Clark asked.

"No we can watch one later, let's do something a bit more entertaining." Bart stated.

"Like what?" Kennedy asked.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Bart suggested.

"I don't know?" Clark protested.

"Oh come on Smallville it will be fun." Lois said elbowing him in the sides.

"Well alright." Clark gave in.

After a few minutes of asking the normal things such as who was your first kiss, and what is the worst thing you have ever done? They started getting into the good stuff the more for lack of a better word sexual stuff. Now it was Faith's turn.

"Okay Bart, Truth or Dare?" She asked and he was not about to back down from a challenge.

"Dare." He answered.

"Okay I dare you to kiss anyone in this room."

Bart smiled at her. "Okay" with that he super sped toward the girl he wanted to kiss, kissed her and returned to his seat. "Done, my turn."

"Wait no way! You're not allowed to use your super speed that's so unfair. We didn't even get to see who you kissed!" Faith protested very annoyed.

They all looked around the room and one by one their eyes rested on Chloe. She had her hand to her mouth and was looking absolutely dumbfounded. But you could see that she was smiling.

"Hey you never said I couldn't use my super speed." He laughed. "Okay now it's my turn." he smiled looking towards Clark. "Clark, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, Clark where's the weirdest place you've ever had sex?"

"Ah a bed." He answered.

"That's it, a bed? Wow how extraordinarily original." Lois commented and began to laugh.

"Yeah a bed okay so Lois where is the weirdest place you've ever had sex?"

"On the floor of a U.S. army tank." Lois replied laughing as Clark's mouth dropped open in surprise. She then reached over and pushed Clark's jaw upward smiling at him.

"Now while that is definitely one for the record books I might just have you beat." Buffy said smiling at the group. "The weirdest place for me was in a cave, below a crypt, in a cemetery, with a vampire when I was invisible." This time it was not only Clark's mouth that dropped open in surprise it was everyone's as they stared at Buffy disbelievingly.

"WOW!" Bart blurted out still staring.

"Yeah! Okay so what should we do now?" Buffy asked noticing they weren't exactly playing truth or dare anymore.

"How about a board game?" Chloe suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good what one?" Clarks asked rising and walking over to his collection of board games. "We have Life, Clue, Monopoly, and Twister." He listed them off one by one and as he arrived at the last one everyone's eyes lit up.

"Oh Twister we have to play that!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yeah Kent lets play that one." Bart said standing up and walking over to help Clark lay out the mat.

They all got up and walked over to the mat except a stand offish looking Willow.

"Come on Will it will be fun." Kennedy said reaching for her girlfriends' hand.

"Oh no I think I'll sit this one out, any way to avoid complete embarrassment is good with me!" she replied shaking her head.

"Yeah I agree with her I think I'll pass." Faith said walking over and talking a seat next to Willow.

"Oh alright then you can do the spinner" Kennedy sighed giving Willow a quick kiss on the cheek and handing it to her.

"Okay left foot green." Willow announced and watched as all six people placed their foot on one of the green spots.

"Right hand blue." She and Faith continued to spin and watch as the rest tangled themselves into one huge mess of limbs, until Chloe fell to the ground bringing Bart, to his dismay, down with her. The got up and removed them selves from the mat and took a seat on the couch together.

After a few more rounds, both Buffy and Kennedy were taken out of the game. Now it was only Clark and Lois and they were pretty well tangled up. It looked as if Lois was trying to do the crab walk, and Clark well he was bent over her with one of his legs in between hers.

"Okay right foot blue!" Willow announced and they all watched as the two attempted to move their leg to the right spots. Sadly they failed and came crashing down to the floor, Clark lying directly on top of Lois.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Clark asked worriedly. He knew he was a pretty big guy so falling like this on her could cause some damage.

"Yeah……I'm fine, but you're kind of knocking off my air supply!" She wheezed and Clark realizing he must be putting a great amount of pressure on her chest slowly pushed himself off. He reached down and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry honestly I really didn't mean to!" Clark apologized.

"Really its okay that's what happens sometimes when you play twister!" she laughed and looked down at her hand, he was still holding on to it. She squeezed his hand, a way of assuring she was fine, and then he let goes smiling. They walked over to the two remaining seats left and sat down next to each other.

"Okay well I guess we can call that a draw." Chloe said laughing a bit to herself at what she had just witnessed. "So how about a movie?" she suggested.

"Yeah sounds good!" Clark said getting up and walking over to the entertainment center.

"Okay so we have….." he listed off the movies he had, and they decided to watch Valentine. A movie about a man who sends valentines to all the girls he liked when he was a child saying how he is going to kill them.

Clark put the movie into the DVD player and returned to his seat next to Lois. As the movie started and the main characters appeared on the screen Faith noticed that the male lead looked exactly like Angel.

"Uh Buff do you…" she started to say before Buffy interrupted her.

"Already there…"

"That guy is the spitting image of Angel." Willow commented. "Weird!"

They continued to watch the movie. Now while not most scared Buffy it was just weird seeing this guys who looked like Angel doing these thing, because this brought up bad memories she really didn't care to remember. Willow on the other hand had mostly the same reaction and was cuddled up next to Kennedy. As the movie went one by one they started to fall asleep.

As the credits started to roll all were fast asleep, and Mrs. Kent was climbing down the stairs to get some water. When she arrived at the bottom she looked into the living room and started to smile at what she saw. Clark was sitting on the end of the couch with Lois's head resting on his shoulder. And next to them as Willow and Kennedy and Willow was slightly lying down with her head in Kennedy's lap. Faith and Buffy were sitting in the two recliners and on the love seat were Bart and Chloe. Throughout the movie Bart's arm had made its way around her shoulders, and her head was leaning up against his chin. She thought it was so cute so she didn't wake them she just retrieved her water and proceeded up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE! Leave a review. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**I would leave a spoiler but I am not sure what the next one is going to be about so I guess you will just have to wait and be surprised. Haha!**


End file.
